RWBY: The Fifth White Knight
by BlueStorm115
Summary: Connor Lancaster never thought his life would lead him to Beacon, but now that he has been accepted into the prestigious academy, he will fight to be the strongest warrior of all, becoming the newest member of team RWBY. His objective: Attain the peace Remnant has always longed for. Follow him as he becomes The Fifth White Knight.
1. Just a Simple Question

_**The Fifth White Knight**_

_**Chapter 1: Just a Simple Question**_

Night has its benefits. For some, it gives us time to think about our life, to reflect on our past. For others, the silence that usually goes with it allows them to rest from the agitated life of Remnant. However, there are certain aspect about night that we cannot bring ourselves to like. The darkness can conceal dangers beyond our comprehension, loneliness that can´t be escaped, or events that can change one´s life, forever.

"Dad…would you like to remind me why we have to be here, knowing this place is filled with Grimm?"

The old man turned, and took his hands to his hip. There, a couple of katanas rested in their sheaths, waiting to protect their master at the slightest sign of trouble.

"You need to get used to this. We have talked about this before. You are a Lancaster. You have the potential to become a great warrior, that´s why you need to train."

The young man raised his eyebrow in sign of confusion. Training could be done in safer places, and training to become a warrior was something already covered by his academy.

"You don't have to worry about the Grimm. I am perfectly fit to fend them off, and we´re relatively close to Vale."

"Father…I don't want to sound rude, but you have not fought properly in years…I doubt we´ll be safe if any Grimm appear."

The young man´s green eyes reflected his intention. A small smile told his father he was playing with him, and so, he decided he would play with him as well.

"Oh kiddo. Not only did you inherit the hazel hair from your mother, but also her desire to joke with me at every chance you get, eh?"

After grabbing one Katana and throwing it to his son, he took a fighting stance.

"I´ll show I´m more than ready to take those Grimm if they dare appear! Show me what you´ve learned, boy."

Without waiting, the old man dashed forward with determination in his eyes. His son, pulled his sword as fast as he could out of its sheath and deflected his attacks.

After a couple of hits, the young man managed to break his father´s defences, and using his leg, he manage to make him fall to the ground. He pointed his sword at his father, asking him to yield.

"I told you…"

His father didn't respond. Instead, he grabbed his son´s arm and threw him, regaining his composure.

"You still have to learn a couple of things from your father, kiddo." He said between laughs.

The young man admitted his defeat. A little more concentration would have given him a victory, but that would have to wait. The destroyed moon of Remnant was giving a dim light, enough for both of them to barely see what surrounded them.

The old man extended his hand, and with warm eyes, he invited his soon the get back on his feet.

"Remember. Why do we fall?"

A familiar question, one that seemed to bear importance to the young man.

"So we can rise, stronger than before. I know, dad, I know." He stood up.

"Good. Now, let´s go back, Connor. I don't want your mother to be worried. I´m sure she-"

"DAD, WATCH OUT!"

A strike from the shadows, one that only the young Connor had been able to see. As he saw his father flying through the air, a group of Ursai broke the peacefulness of the night, appearing from the shadows surrounding him and his father, now lying unconscious on the grass.

"Dad! You okay?! Dad!"

Connor´s father was not responding. But he didn't seem to have any major injuries. Connor took a fighting stance, trying to recall all the training on swordsmanship. The Ursa that had attacked his father, was now charging towards him.

With a couple of slashes deflected, Connor started to counterattack by stabbing his opponent, but it seemed to do little to no damage to the creature. The rest of the Ursai started to get closer to his father, therefore, the only thing he could do, was resist alongside his father, hoping he would come back to his senses.

"Dad! Wake up!" Connor´s voice was only heard by him, and him alone. A couple of Ursai attacked him simultaneously. He managed to dodge the first attack, and afterwards he used his sword to behead the beast. The second Ursa charged towards him, and instead of getting out of the way, Connor dashed towards it, sliding through its legs, cutting his abdomen.

"Okay…2 down, 3 left. Concentrate Connor, you can do this." His breathing was heavy and exhausted. Suddenly, a strike came from behind, leaving him almost defenceless. However, just before an Ursa finished his life, his dad, wielding not the other katana, but an arrow, stabbed the Ursa in the back. Fire started to engulf the Ursa, which, by crashing against a nearby tree, started a fire that scared off the rest of the Grimm.

"Father…how?"

"That was a Dust-infused arrow. Come on, we need to get out of here."

* * *

_30 minutes later…_

**Connor POV**

I must admit I wasn't expecting my dad to bring me here. I never thought my injuries required medical attention, but I guess it´s better to be safe than sorry. Turns out the fire was big enough to attract the media. Now, the news were talking about how a couple of people had survived a Grimm attack, without mentioning much about the fire, which didn't last long.

-_Mom is not going to be pleased, at all. - _Those thoughts were the only ones filling my mind at the moment. I didn't notice that a visitor had come to the hospital to see me. I mean, my injuries weren't a reason to be worried, and it was quite late, so I wasn't expecting anyone aside from my father, who was getting his body checked up as well, or my mother, who was probably running to see me and dad.

Who I saw, was someone that would change my life, forever.

"Hey there, young man."

A middle aged man, holding a cane and a cup of coffee, was standing in the door of the room.

"Ehm…Hello…I guess?" I had never seen him, so my reaction was one of confusion.

"I was walking around vale, when I heard in the news of what happened in the forest. After that, I decided to come and I spoke to your father, being interested in what I had heard. Your father mentioned that you managed to take down two Ursai without any sort of protection and a katana. Very impressive, if you ask me." He took a sip from his coffee.

His connection to my father or the reason he took an interest in this, was something completely unknown to me. A lot of questions circled around in my head. Who was him? Was he a friend of my father? However, one of them was more persistent than the others.

"What do you want with me?" I went straight to the point.

"Before I answer your question, would you be willing to tell me your name?"

-_My name? What does it have to do with my question?- _Even though he was someone I had never seen or heard of, he seemed to be a nice guy. I answered.

"Connor…Connor Lancaster."

"I see. Well, you see Mr. Lancaster, I am professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon academy. Have you heard of it?" He took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"I have. I mean, it would be surprising if someone hadn't heard of it. Huntsmen and Huntresses are trained there. But, what does the headmaster of such place have to do with me?"

"You have the potential to become a great huntsman, so I would like to ask you just a simple question."

I had an idea of what he was going to ask. I knew that 'just a simple question' would change my life forever, in a way I had been dreaming of since I was a child.

"Would you like to become a student at Beacon?"

My face filled with surprise. I had been training for years to become worthy of becoming a student of Beacon. I never thought I had such a potential that the headmaster would come to me directly.

"Yes…Yes! Yes! Yes! I-I-I would be very pleased to join your academy!" I didn't hesitate to confirm my desire to attend such a prestigious school. However, there was something I had to confirm.

"Professor Ozpin…Is my dad okay with this?" I asked.

"I already talked to your father. He actually wants you to join, so you made things easier by showing the same interest."

A big smile formed in my lips. Who would have thought that those boring walks in the forest, which I had detested since day one, would lead me to Beacon?

"I think this is settled then, Mr. Lancaster. I´ll see you at Beacon." Another sip of coffee before leaving the room.

I extended my arms in excitement and happiness.

* * *

_A couple of days later_

I must admit I wasn't expecting to feel so uncomfortable in a ship full of people I didn't know. I didn't really have a reason to feel weird, as I knew I was going to meet them eventually. They would be my partners for the next years, but still, I wasn't able to take a particular interest in anyone, so I preferred to stay in one corner, enjoying the view of the city and its surroundings.

Suddenly, a blond haired guy stumbled upon me, with a dizzy look in his eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?"

With a hand gesture, he sort of told me he was alright, which was clearly a lie. He seemed to have motion sickness, something I wasn't expecting from a future huntsman. I mean, we are going to be moving and jumping and dodging attacks when fighting the Grimm, right? It´s not like motion isn't going to be a part of our lives.

"Is there any way I can help you…ehm…"

"J-Jaune…Oww…My stomach…"

"Right…Jaune…I…ehm…" He started to walk slowly in other direction, ignoring me. He went past a couple of female students that suddenly caught my eye. Their clothes certainly stood out from the rest of the students. One of them was wearing a black blouse and red skirt, the other was wearing a tan vest on top of a yellow top and black shorts.

However, my worries were fixed on Jaune, mainly because his face was expressing a deep suffering within his stomach.

–_I guess it's better to let him be…Jaune, was it? He seems to be a nice guy…I guess…- _I couldn't do much, so I decided to forget what had happened.

Suddenly, the ship started to descend. I turned to see out the window, and I was left surprised by the sight of the massive academy I would be attending to.

"Wow…"

Suddenly, I heard what I didn't want to hear. Jaune had fell in the battle against his stomach, and it seemed that the blonde girl´s shoes had suffered some collateral damage as a result.

My eyes were left twitching as the doors of the ship opened as we landed, and my first clear memory of this place was the image of a guy vomiting in front of the rest of the students, something I would certainly never forget, even if I tried.

And this is how my life as a huntsman begins…

* * *

**I felt this was sort of a weak prologue, but I will leave that to you to decide. This story will mostly be cannon, adding a couple of original parts between Forever Fall and The Stray to further develop the romance. Be sure to leave your ideas and opinions on the reviews, they are highly appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading, and see you next time!**


	2. Our Objective

From now on, most of the story will be told from Connor´s POV. Should I change to third person, I will make sure to point out the transition.

* * *

_**The Fifth White Knight**_

_**Chapter 2: Our Objective**_

As soon as I got the chance, I stepped out of the ship and ran to get some fresh air. Disgusting images circles in my hair, and I needed to get them out. However, all my problems seemed to be solved when I lifted my view and saw Beacon in front of me. A beautifully designed campus, surrounded by the wilderness, was going to house the future Huntsmen and Huntresses, and I was part of it.

I started aimlessly wander in the school, awed by the place itself.

"This is going to be amazing…" I said to myself, as I turned in circles in front of the ship, admiring the view. The students went past me, surprised by the place as well. Some were talking about how their life was going be here, others were just wowing here and there. As the crowd started to move forward, I followed suit. I was never someone you could consider social, but I wasn't antisocial either. I guessed I should stick with them, trying to keep my profile as low as possible.

Everyone stopped at what seemed to be some sort of plaza. My jaw dropped to the ground as the main building became clearer and clearer. A giant castle-like structure, with a statue in front, was taking my breath away. The place where we were standing was nice as well, with a road of lampposts guiding us to the academy. Here, everyone started to walk around, meeting new people, and exposing their weapons.

I wanted to show off my weapons as well, but I preferred not to. I could see that the girl in the red dress had been constantly watching the weapons of the other students as they went by with great enthusiasm, and I didn't want to gain any unnecessary attention.

I quickly checked my clothes to see if they weren't too flashy. I was wearing black combat boots, dark blue pants, and a charcoal-coloured shirt with a hood. On top of it, a leather pauldron of the same colour to protect my shoulders. On my arms, I was wearing leather forearm guards, again of the same colour, visually combining everything into a single piece of clothing.

-_I must admit that when my father gave me this, I wasn't expecting it to weigh so little. -_ I thought.

My weapons were not as discreet, but well, it didn't really need them to be. My father decided it would be best to inherit his weapons instead of crafting my own, so I didn't need to get used to another style than the one I had been practicing with my whole life. I had 4 things attached to my back and belt. To the sides of my hips I had two small, retracted katanas, Lunar Edge and Solar Blade. At my back I had a holstered bow, Eclipse, and below of it, a small, horizontal quiver, containing the same Dust infused arrows that had saved my life a couple of nights ago.

I saw Jaune, and noticed that he was fine. He was walking aimlessly, with a Casanova look on his face, although the girls he was talking to started to get away from him, showing that his look was the only Casanova thing about him. He turned and started walking towards me. I tried to turn my eyes away from him, but I noticed he was waving his hand at me. –_Yep, he saw me…- _I thought.

"Hey there! You´re the guy from the ship! I think I didn't get your name…" He said. His voice swinging between confidence and nervousness. "Hey…I´m Connor, nice to meet you, John."

"It´s Jaune…" He said, scratching the back of his head, looking at the floor.

"That´s what I said…John." I was sure my memory wasn't failing me.

"Jaune…J-A-U-N-E"

"…It sounds similar…"

Before we could continue with our introduction, a nearby explosion interrupted us. When we turned to see what was going on, we saw the same girl with the red cloak, sitting on the floor, being scolded, or so it seemed, by a white haired girl holding a briefcase with small bottles containing dust.

"Maybe we should go and check that ou-WWAaa!". I quickly pulled him by his clothes.

"Do you really think it would be wise to go there while they´re having an argument?" I asked, helping him get back on his feet. I saw how a girl with a black ribbon on her head talked to them as well, apparently pissing the girl in white off.

Both of them left, leaving the red girl alone. She feel to her knees and then to the floor. Both Jaune and I walked towards her.

"Hey…" Jaune said, extending his arm to help her get up. I just stood there by his side, wondering if she was alright. "I´m Jaune." He continued.

"Ruby…" She answered as she accepted his help. When she got up, she looked at me, clearly asking what my name was.

"Connor." I extended my hand. After shaking it, her view switched to Jaune. She left out a small giggle. "Aren´t you the guy that threw up in the ship?"

"Ehm...Yeah…" Jaune answered with his head low. Without knowing it, we started to walk away from that place. I knew we had to go to the amphitheatre, I just thought they knew a shortcut. After a couple of minutes walking silently as they talked about the incident at the ship, I noticed it was almost time for the speech the headmaster was supposed to give us.

"I´m just saying that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people believe it is!"

It seems that Jaune was trying to explain what had happened back then, even if there wasn't much to explain.

"I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

I didn't really knew what was going on at the moment or what they had been talking about in the way, but that nickname just caught me off guard. Without knowing it, I was laughing…a lot.

"Hey!" Jaune got more annoyed by this.

"You finally give some signs to be alive. I thought you would never start talking….although laughing isn't the same…" She was smiling at me, something that gave me more reason to feel comfortable talking with these two.

"I´m sorry…I wasn't really paying attention, and as soon as started to do so, you just hit me with that nickname. I couldn't help it."

"Well, the name´s Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said this, proudly sticking his chest out.

"Do they?" Ruby looked at me with a confused look, rising her eyebrow. "Hey! I´m not a lady, don't look at me." I answered. "Th-They will! I…I hope they will…" Jaune turned his sight down in a sign of defeat.

"So...I´ve got this!" Out of nowhere, Ruby pulled out a giant, red scythe, surprising both of us. I must admit I had never seen something like that, and to see that it was someone like Ruby wielding such a massive thing, it was unbelievable. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, pointing out the obvious. "It´s also a high impact sniper rifle." Ruby answered proudly. "An amazing piece you´ve got there, Ruby." I said.

"So, what´ve you got, guys?" Ruby´s eyes were shining with expectation. Jaune pulled out a sword and presented it to her. The sheath transformed into a shield, completing the set. "I´ve got this…" His voice wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Ohh…and, what about you, Connor?" Ruby was looking at the retracted swords with curiosity. "I think I´ll leave that for later. There are lots of rumours about the initiation test, and one of them is a friendly spar between students. I wouldn't want other to start developing strategies on me." Ruby sighed and kept walking. We did the same.

However, there was something still troubling me…

"Guys, were are we going?" Ruby read my mind and took the words off my tongue.

"I´m just following you two." Jaune answered, very calmly as if it didn't matter.

"I thought you were leading us to the amphitheatre, Ruby." I think I already knew the answer. "What? I was just…you know….walking…" Yep, we were going nowhere with this. "Well, there isn't much more time, so I suggest we go back the way we came, and we go straight into the amphitheatre."

After a couple of minutes walking, wondering where we were, we arrived at our destination.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" The voice came from a few meters away from us. It was the same girl with blonde hair I had seen in the ship. Perhaps she and Ruby were friends? "Oh! Hey, I got to go. I´ll see you guys later after the ceremony!" And there she goes…

"Hey! Wait!" Jaune exclaimed. "Ohh…Where are we supposed to find another nice girl to talk to?"

-_Yeah…don't count me in…- _I thought. "Jaune, I think I…I think I´m going to be standing right over there, so you can go and look for…a nice girl to talk to. I don't want to miss any important information." I started to walk away, aiming for a nice spot where I would be able to see things clearly. "Wait, Connor! What if I don't find anyone?" He asked, trying to convince me to stay with him.

"Don't worry, I´m sure you´ll find someone." I said as I turned to see him one last time. It was there where I noticed a girl with red hair had been looking in our direction. Her eyes were jumping between me and Jaune, until he left as well. –_I´m pretty sure I´ve seen here before…-_ I thought, trying to recall where I had seen that face. –_She could be anyone…Hell, for all I know she could be in the front of the cereal I used to eat back at home…- _I gave it some thought, and then discarded that possibility. –_Okay, Connor…what are you thinking about? The front of the cereal…that's so unlikely I don't know why I considered it in the first place…-_

Leaving that aside, I watched as Professor Ozpin stood in front of us, a blonde teacher by his side.

"I´ll make it brief. You all came here seeking for knowledge. You plan on using these knowledge to protect the people. However, all I see is wasted energy, in need of direction. Your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He stepped aside, without waiting for any kind of reaction, allowing the blonde teacher to talk as well.

"For those of you who don't know, I´m Glynda Goodwitch, one of the staff members of the academy. You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. You´re dismissed."

A short introduction by both of them. I had expected another kind of welcome, but I can´t say there was anything wrong about it. -_…To protect the people, huh? They know this so-called peace is almost non-existent.- _I thought.

-_As long as there are Grimm creatures out there, peace isn't something we can call our own. I guess this is why we all came here. To turn that piece into a reality.-_

_-That is our objective.-_

I started to walk to the ballroom, with those words on my head.

* * *

**So, quick alert! Next chapter won't come as fast as this one did, because of my daily life and that stuff. I will try to update as soon as I can, hoping I will be able to give you a weekly update. I´ll try to make it Friday, but who knows…I have other stories to update as well, so don't expect that schedule to be completely true.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you´ve enjoyed it. Got any opinions, constructive criticism or read something you didn´t like? Be sure to leave it in the reviews. Got any ideas for what you would like to see? Send me a PM!**

**See ya!**


	3. A Not So Silent Night

_**The Fifth White Knight**_

_**Chapter 3: A Not So Silent Night**_

I never thought it would take me so much time to get my things sorted out. As soon as Goodwitch dismissed us, I went straight to the ballroom as the other students, and before I noticed, night had arrived. I inspected a final time the area I would be sleeping in for the first night. A big room holding every student was something I didn't really imagine possible, but I guess there are things you just can't see coming.

The place was filled with people. A lot of guys were just starting to get changed, and tried to impress the girls with their bodies in the meanwhile. Most of the girls weren't paying attention, they were just giving a few peaks here and there, but nothing serious. Most of them were talking to each other, making friends with anyone before the time to make the teams came.

"_The teams…"_

I turned to see outside the window while I wondered how the team selection would be. I was a bit away from everyone else, trying to keep my space without looking anti-social.

Team selection was a bit of a mystery to all of us. There were a lot of rumours out there, ranging from fighting between each other in an arena to just a simple random selection done before we had any chance to think who we would like to be teamed up with. I counted the amount of students, as I knew the teams were supposed to be formed by 4 students each. However, there was a problem.

"_There is one more than the required to make the teams…"_

One of us would have to go solo, BE part of 5-member team, or be expelled just for the sake of math. Even though there was just a very slim possibility of the last option being true, I didn't want to risk this opportunity. However, it didn't matter. Right now, I just wanted to spend a silent night, I just wanted to rest for tomorrow.

"Hey Connor!"

"Waah!"

I was surprised by a voice that had come from behind. I turned to see that it was Jaune, wearing what seemed to be…ehm…his pajamas I guess.

"Oh, so it was you Jaune. What are you doing here?"

"What is it? I just came by to say hello! Hey, why don't we go around to see if we can hook up with any of the girls? I imagine you have already placed your sight on any of the girls in here."

He said that as he was leaning his face towards me, moving his eyebrow up and down.

"No, Jaune. I have not 'placed my sight' in any of the girls around. Besides, I´m not interested in meeting everyone else before the teams are selected. That way, I avoid giving a bad impression to any of me potential teammates. You can go ahead."

I must admit that I really turned down his offer because I was a bit tired, the other reason I gave him was true, to some degree. He crossed his arms in disagreement.

"Oh come on! It will be fine! There´s no way we can´t talk to any of the girls with this!"

He was pointing at his pajamas, or whatever the hell that was.

"I don't really see how THAT is going to help. At all."

It just won't happen.

"It´s not like yours is fantastic…"

He said this and started to examine my clothes. I was wearing black shorts and a black shirt, my usual sleeping clothes.

"_They will definitely do more than yours…"_

"Let´s go!" He started to walk away without waiting for my response. I stood hesitatingly stood up and watched as he walked with an air of confidence around him. However, I could see that no girl was interested by him, probably because of his outfit. I couldn't help but chuckle.

He seemed to have given up on them, and kept walking, probably to see if there was anyone who would fall for that. Yeah….not happening.

"Hey! Connor! Over here!"

A familiar voice I hadn't heard in a while called out my name. It was Ruby and she was waving in my direction. I walked up to her until I noticed she wasn't alone. Again, a blonde girls was standing right next to her, with quite the big smile on her face.

I started to back off a bit, as I didn't want to seem hypocrite by getting to meet new people with Ruby but turning down Jaune immediately. However, they didn't seem to care.

"Don't worry, I don't bite!" The blonde friend of Ruby walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm. I had been defeated by someone I didn't even know.

"_I´m sorry Jaune…I´ll make it up to you someday."_ Were my thoughts as she dragged me towards Ruby.

"H-hey Ruby."

"It´s nice to see a familiar face aside from my sister around here." Ruby was clearly happy to see me. Well, it was more like she was happy to see someone she knew.

"Oh, you´re Ruby´s sister?"

"Yeah! I´m Yang, nice to meet you Connor!" She slapped my back with enthusiasm as she said this. A very energetic girl. I must say that even though Ruby wasn't the complete opposite, Yang seemed to be on a much higher level of energy, at least at first sight. I somehow can´t believe these two are siblings, but oh well…

"Here you go Ruby! Back to +1 friend again!"

"+1 friend?"

"Don't pay attention to her, Connor. It´s not important."

Ruby turned her gaze away from both Yang and me, and seemed to be surprised with what she saw.

"That girl…" Yang and I turned to see who she was talking about. A girls in black clothing with a black ribbon on her hair was sitting against a wall with a set of candles next to her, providing light to read the book she was holding on her hands.

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything."

"That´s why I knew that girl seemed familiar to me. I saw her walking away before I got there along with Jaune."

She didn't seem to be paying attention to anyone on the room. The book had her complete attention. She seemed to be a bit closed to everyone else, something I could identify myself with. Even though I wasn't planning on talking to her, it seemed that Yang had other things in mind.

"Well, now´s your chance!" She grabbed Ruby by the arm and started to drag her towards the girl we were talking about. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

She grabbed me as well. "You too, Connor! That way we have more chances to talk to her."

"What? Hey, wait! I don't think I-"

"Hellooo!" She completely ignored our complaints. Just as we got close to our 'target', Yang let go of our arms. The girls calmly looked at us, showing no signs of interest, whatsoever. "I believe you two may know each other." Yang pushed Ruby forward.

"Aren´t you that girl that exploded?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah! My name is Ruby!" Ruby wanted to shake hands with her, but she went back to her book as soon as Ruby extended her hand. "But you can just call me crater…ehh, actually you can just call me Ruby."

A small moment of silence.

"Okay." The girl answered, without taking her eyes away from the book.

"What are you doing?" Yang whispered. "I don't know, help me!" Ruby clearly didn't know how to break the ice with this girl, but I can´t blame her. She just seems uninterested in meeting new people.

Instead of helping them, I just stared at the girl. She had something that made her catch my attention, but I didn't know what it was. Something was different about her, I just couldn't grasp what it was.

"So…what´s your name?" Yang asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Blake…"

"Well, Blake, I´m Yang, Ruby´s older sister!" She pointed at her chest with pride. "I like your bow!"

"Thanks."

"_Oh god, this is going nowhere."_ I thought, wondering if I should introduce myself or if it would just make things worse.

"It goes great with your…pajamas!"

"Right…"

Ruby was laughing a bit, but she was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. I decided I would step in.

"The night is just perfect to be reading a book, isn't it?"

Blake looked at me with surprise in her eyes, something that told me that I had hit on the spot.

"It really is."

Yang walked up next to me and pinched me in the back, and whispered to my ear.

"What are you doing? You´re making this harder than it already is!"

I did my best to hide the pain and kept talking to Blake.

"Reading is one of my favourite hobbies, and I can see that it is one of yours as well. What´s your book about?"

"I love books as well!" I had managed to find something we could talk about with Blake. Yang was the only who didn't seem to be interested.

"W-well…It´s about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake was quite surprised by our interest in her book.

"Oh yeah…that´s real lovely!" Yang rolled her eyes, apparently not interested in our conversation.

"I love books. Yang used to read me every night before bed. They are one of the reasons I want to become a huntress. I want to be just like the heroes in the stories."

"That´s pretty ambitious for a child." Blake was taken aback by Ruby, and so was I.

"I wasn't expecting you to be such a dreamer, Ruby." I said.

"I just want to make the world a better place, that´s all."

"Oh, I am so proud of my sister!" Yang stepped in and hugged Ruby tightly. I just smiled at Ruby´s determination to become what this place needs, heroes.

They started to have what seemed to be a fight. Ruby on one side wanted to get free of Yang´s arms, Yang just wanted to hug her sister as hard as she could. Before anything else could happen, another familiar face appeared.

The white haired girl I had seen this morning scolding Ruby stormed in, wearing a light blue nightgown, clearly ready to finish the day.

"What in the world in going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

"Oh no not you again!" Yang and the girl said this as their eyes met.

"Wow…ehm…you two seem to know each other, and not in a good way."

"That´s right. And who are you? Are you part of this as well?!" She annoyingly asked me, after seeing that there was someone else there apart from Yang and Ruby.

"Guys keep it down! She´s right! Everyone else is trying to sleep." Ruby was trying to calm both her sister and the girl. Blake was silently watching the scene.

"Oh, now you´re on my side!" She didn't wait for me to introduce myself.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby was rising her voice as well.

"Yeah! What´s your problem with my sister? She was just trying to be nice!" Yang stepped in.

"_Oh man, this is just getting out of control."_ I thought, scratching the back of my head trying to think how I could stop them before we got in trouble for the noise we were making. But, for some reason, my brain decided to finish introducing myself.

"Ehm, I´m Connor, Connor Lancaster. Nice to meet you…I-I guess."

"Well, I´m Weiss Schnee. If you´re not part of this, give me a hand here!" She said, still giving killer glares to Yang, who did the same.

Blake got tired of this and took the fire out. She stood up and started to walk away, and, seeing that I couldn't do much to stop the fight here, I walked up to Blake, trying to finish the conversation properly.

"Hey, I´m sorry for that."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't have anything to do with that."

"I know…it´s just that it seemed to bother you. Anyway, I couldn't introduce myself properly. I´m-"

"Connor. I heard your name."

"I see…" We went silent, and Blake was starting to walk away once again.

"Hey, ehm…what´s the name of your book?"

She turned, surprised that I was still interested in the book she was reading. She showed it to me, and after I had enough time to read the name and engrave it in my mind, she took it back.

"Why did you want to know the name?"

"It seemed interesting to me. You seemed to be into it, so I thought it could be a good book."

"I see." She smiled as she said this.

"Anyway, I won´t bother you anymore. I´m sure you want to rest for the initiation." I said, feeling I should stop.

However, she answered with a smile. "You´re not bothering me, Connor. I think you´re nice guy."

I started to walk away feeling I had managed to stay in good terms with her.

"Connor. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can talk again sometime."

She called out to me and then left.

"_I guess I just made a new couple of friends. Well…I don't know if I should call Weiss a friend."_ I couldn't hide the fact that I was smiling. At first, I wanted to stay away from everyone as much as possible, and now, I was happy that I had managed to talk to those 4 girls.

Now I knew that I had a higher chance to have a friend as a teammate, I just need to be paired up with one of them, or Jaune. Weiss would probably take more time to befriend, but it was still something positive to think about.

I got back to my sleeping bag, and closed my eyes, exited for what could happen tomorrow.

* * *

**I guess the story is starting to get interesting. As you might have noticed, most of the story will be canon, as I still need to sort out my ideas for any original parts for the plot. Tell me what you think about the first interaction between Blake and Connor, or any idea you might have for the future chapters.**

**Remember to leave a review with what you think about the story. I greatly appreciate your opinion.**

**Thanks, and I´ll see you on the next chapter.**


	4. My Future Will Be Decided By A Forest?

_**The Fifth White Night**_

_**Chapter 4: My Future Will Be Decided By…A Forest?**_

My eyes felt heavier than ever before when the sunlight coming in from one of the windows commanded me to wake up. Scratching my eyes, I started to slowly rise from my sleeping bag, scanning my surroundings. As I had expected, many of the other students were getting up as well, some were even starting to pack their things up and were leaving for the equipment locker we had left our weapons in.

After taking a shower and changing into my usual outfit, I went for breakfast before leaving for the locker room to find my gear. After grabbing my swords and bow, along with the quiver, I stumbled upon a very familiar face.

"…636…636…"

It was Jaune.

"Can´t find your locker eh?" I asked.

"Oh, Connor. I…Yeah, I really don't know where my locker is. I don't even remember putting my stuff in there."

Jaune looked extremely downcast by this. I extended my hand, making it quite clear I was trying to help. When Jaune gave me the piece of paper he had been looking into just moments ago, I looked at it to see if it would help at all.

"Locker 636…We shouldn't be that far from it. Come, let´s go find your gear before we are late for the initiation."

I started to walk besides Jaune until I was standing in front of Locker 636.

"Well…this seems to be it. Grab your stuff and let´s heat to…"

I stopped talking when I noticed I was talking to no one. Looking around, I saw Jaune had quickly left my side to talk to Weiss, seemingly being uninterested in the redhead girl standing beside him.

"Seriously, what´s up with this guy…" I said to myself as I opened my arms and looked at the ceiling before walking towards Jaune.

It seemed as if Weiss was lecturing Jaune as I got closer to them.

"…Do you really think you are in a position to ask HER to be on your team?"

"I-I guess not…" Jaune had failed his objective, it seemed…Whatever that was.

"Jaune…I thought WE were looking for your gear." I crossed my arms and gave him a serious look.

"Oh Connor, we were just talking about the spots available for my team. You interested in joining?"

Now that is quick change of mood. It seemed that whatever it was that Weiss had said to him in order to get his head down had left his mind completely. He got his face closer to me with a dandy look on his face, completely unexpected to say the least.

"Don't talk to me like that." I said, raising an eyebrow. His tone was more like a seductive one, completely different from his usual self.

"Oh come on, you know you want to join. I can see it your eyes." He answered, inclining his head closer to me.

After staring at him for a few seconds I changed my view towards Weiss.

"Hey Weiss." I said, trying not to be rude by ignoring her presence

"Connor." As cold as the first time I met her, she answered with her arms crossed.

"And….uh…"

"Pyrrha. Nice to meet you, Connor." The redhead answered before I could say anything.

"Likewise." After that, I looked back to Jaune, who still had that stupid smile of his on his face, as if he were expecting me to feel any different to his tone. "I´ll be taking my leave then." As I started I felt him grabbing the back of my shirt. I guess he had come back to reality and his former self, noticing I was not a girl he could flirt to.

"Connor! Sorry man! I was just joking! Show me the way back to my locker, I still need to grab my gear!" I kept walking, albeit slowly as I had the weight of Jaune on my back. It was funny how he had changed so quickly, but I was still more interested in leaving, as the speakers inside the building announced it was time for us to go to a nearby cliff for the initiation.

Jaune finally let my shirt go, apparently giving up. I walked by Ruby and Yang before leaving, and after waving my hand to them, I left.

When I arrived to the cliff, I must admit I was expecting to some chairs or something like that, thinking they would just tell us who we had been teamed up with so we could get started. However, the only thing that made this cliff different from other cliffs were the platforms lined up in front of professor Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Everyone had a platform assigned, yet it seemed they were all the same thing. Goodwitch started speaking.

"I´m sure you all have heard rumours about the assignment of team. Allow us to put an end to your confusion. Today, all of you will be given teammates." Ozpin continued the explanation. "This teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interested to be partnered with someone you can work with. Your partner will be the first person you make eye contact with after landing in the Emerald Forest."

What a way to pick teams. Who would have said my eyes would be the ones deciding who I would be working with…Oh well, I just hope this goes well.

"Each pair will have to make their way to north end of the forest. There, an ancient temple containing several relics will be found. Each pair must choose one, and come back here."

Ozpin kept explaining, but I did not listen. I was quite worried about who I would be partnered with and what each relic could represent. I mean, my future was about to be decided by what would happen inside of that forest. I had to be ready.

"Now, take your positions."

As soon as Ozpin said this, everyone started to prepare their weapons, thinking about how they would be landing. I was standing to the right of Jaune, so I would either be the first one or the last one. I grabbed my bow, Eclipse, and took a wind-infused arrow from the quiver. As I noticed students started to fly off, I prepared myself for the fly. Before being thrown into the forest, however, I noticed Jaune seemed to be the only one who wasn't aware of the situation, even if the answer to his questions was standing right beside him.

"Jaune, why don't you take a look to your left? I´m sure that should give an idea of what is happening." I said with a nervous smile. Was he kidding me? I could see in his face that he didn't have any idea on how he would be falling safely.

"Oh…they are launching into the sky…without any…parachute…" Jaune was looking dumbfounded at the other students, soaring through the sky towards Emerald Forest. I sighed, seeing it was his turn. "Try not to die Jaune…I haven't made any other male friends yet."

And there he goes. I could only listen to his scream as the silhouette of him disappeared in front of me. My platform made a clicking sound, signalling it was my turn. I tightened the grip on both the arrow and Eclipse, trying to make sure I wouldn't lose any of them at the moment of being launched.

One second, I was looking at Ozpin and Goodwitch, the next second, I´m on my way falling to the forest. I could see all the other students already scanning the area, looking for the best spot to land.

Well…there were those students, and there was Jaune, spinning in mid-air without any kind of control whatsoever. Hoping I would see him unharmed later, I started to draw the bow´s string, aiming for a relatively open area. Moments before touching the ground, which would have probably broken my legs, I released the string.

When the arrow touched the ground, the wind dust inside it was released, creating a strong wave of air that stopped my momentum, making it seem as if I were levitating for a few seconds, before gravity regained its power, and brought me to the ground.

"Let's hope that doesn't attract any unwanted attention."

I started to run north. Meeting someone else along the way was pretty much guaranteed, so I decided it would be a priority getting to the temple as fast as possible.

After a few minutes of silent running through the forest, I saw a pair of Ursas wandering around in the forest, probably looking out for any unaware student. I might have practiced my swordsmanship, but I had never confronted any Ursa in real combat before on my own. Stealth was the only possible way for me to advance without any real trouble. Should they get a hold of my presence, I´ll try to separate them and take ´em out one by one. It was a perfect plan.

Or so I thought.

When I started sneaking around using the nearby foliage as cover, I was completely focused on the enemies in front of me. So focused, that I did not notice I had missed one Ursa, that had separated itself from the group for a few moments. It was too late when I acknowledged my mistake.

I rolled out of my cover, barely dodging the claws of the third Ursa, who had been standing behind me when I realized I was in danger. Unfortunately, this alerted the other 2 as well. It was now 3 versus 1. I had to put all of faith into Lunar Edge and Solar Blade, my swords. They were in their most simple version, that of just the grip of the swords, with the actual blades hidden inside the grip, invisible to the eye. I took them, and with the touch of a button, both of them transformed into their battle version. Taking a battle stand, I waited.

After a few moments, one of the Ursas launched itself in my direction, blood thirst surrounding its advance. I moved to the right, avoiding its attack, and quickly slashed its side with both of my swords. The Ursa let out a growl, showing I had managed to damage it. However, his friends didn't just stand there, and, with the corner of my eye, I watched as they started charging as well.

The first attack was a high slash with the claws, which I dodged by rolling under the Ursa´s arm. The second Ursa did the opposite, slashing low, looking for my legs. I jumped, and while in mid-air, I stabbed the Ursa´s head with both of my swords, killing it in the process. The other 2 seemed to be unaffected by this. I started to quickly move backwards, creating as much space between us as possible.

Both Ursas started to charge again. 'These creatures really don't have a mind for strategy, do they?' were my thoughts as I deployed Eclipse. I grabbed a fire arrow, and after I saw they were close enough to each other, I shot. The raging flames covered both of them, and as they were writhing in place, I slashed both of them as fast as I could, finishing them off.

After making sure the flames were extinguished before they could cause a forest fire, I started running once again, hoping I hadn't lost much time in the way. I wasn't expecting to meet opposition before being partnered with someone, but I guess it was expected.

'I should have tried to look for a partner before I started running like a maniac...' I thought.

"Ahhh! I wonder if the girls or Jaune have found a teammate by now…" I said to myself, as I walked into the dense forest once more.

* * *

**Hopefully this 'introduction' to Connor´s abilities as a huntsman wasn't terrible. Will Connor find a partner along the way? We´ll see.**

**I know this update took a long time, but I have been busy, and I have been a bit distracted in my free time, so I apologize. I´ll try to write as much as possible in the following days, though.**

**Please fav, follow and review! I really love reading what you have to say on the story.**

**Until next time!**


	5. The Fifth White Knight

**Well, I definitely wasn´t expecting the hiatus to las this long, but now that I have sorted some things out, and that I have more free time, it´s time to continue with this. Thanks for the patience, guys!**

* * *

_**The Fifth White Knight**_

_**Chapter 5: The Fifth White Knight**_

The forest had proven to be denser than I had imagined. The fact that I felt I was lost was not helping much either.

"Where is this temple?!" I said to myself, hoping a distant voice would answer my question.

The silence around me was rather annoying. A couple of Ursa had appeared but nothing exciting happened aside from that. Right now, I was walking over a rocky field on top of a cliff, trying to see if it would help me find my objective. But all I could see was green.

I started walking once more trying to cover more terrain as I inspected my surroundings. Or at least that was the original plan, until a girly scream resounded throughout the whole forest.

I quickly turned towards the source of the scream, and I saw Pyrrha running out of a cave near my position, followed by a Death Stalker. There was quite a big distance between us, but I could see that there was someone hanging from the stinger. The voice asking for help was Jaune´s. I wasn't sure how he had managed to grab the stinger without being hurt in the process but it was not the time to stand around doing nothing.

Before I could start to make my way towards them, another peculiar sight stopped me in my tracks. A Nevermore was flying around, but that wasn't the peculiar part, or not the most peculiar one. I wasn't sure if it would be correct to laugh or to feel surprised by the fact that both Ruby and Weiss were flying on top of it.

"Both the Nevermore and the Death Stalker are heading north… I better move fast if I want to help."

I started to make my way down the cliff, and as soon as I touched the ground, I started to run in the same direction. I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with the Nevermore, but I guessed Weiss and Ruby had a good reason to be up there. On the other hand, the Death Stalker was my biggest worry at the moment.

It didn't take long for me to find the trail of destruction the Death Stalker had left behind, as the path it had laid out was surrounded by fallen trees. Even though it was quite a long distance between me and the beast, I could see it had engaged in combat with a certain scythe wielder.

"Well…at least getting those two out of the sky is not a problem anymore."

I saw how a bunch of figures were standing close, and after focusing on the enemy, I could see it was covered in ice. I started to run towards them as I saw they had started to run away, the Nevermore still circling around in the sky.

The great distance between us made my efforts of calling out to them useless, as they didn't seem to notice I was behind the action.

I took me a couple of minutes to get to the area where they had been fighting, now deserted. The group had ran away to what seemed to be some sort of ruins, probably looking for an advantage. I noticed the group was bigger than I expected, as I saw at least 8 people fighting, from which I could recognize everyone expect from a guy dressed in green and a girl wielding a giant hammer.

My attention however, was momentarily taken by what seemed to be a sanctuary made out of ancient rocks. Some pillars were making a semi-circle in front of me, but all of them were empty.

I sighed. "I guess this means all the relics have been taken…I guess I better go help them and see what happens with the teams." I started to run, feeling a bit frustrated as I had arrived late to my objective. The fact that I hadn't manage to find a partner either was just making it worse. When I arrived, I could get a good sight of what the situation was.

The temple-like structure was literally in the middle of a ravine, and the only path that connected it with the surface was, or used to be, a bridge, now destroyed. In one side, Ruby, Blake, Weiss and Yang were doing their best to fend the Nevermore off. On the other side, Pyrrha, Jaune and the two other students were fighting the Death Stalker.

As soon as I got there, I attacked the Death Stalker from the back with my twin swords, giving Jaune and the others some time to take a breath and organize themselves once more. The Death Stalker turned to me and tried to hit me with the tip of its tail. I jumped, avoiding the attack, and landed a few hits on its tail.

"Connor, over here!" Jaune called me from the other side of the beast.

If it hadn't been for my aura, I wouldn't have noticed both of its claws were closing around me. I crouched, barely dodging the attack, and moved below its body to join Jaune´s group. I stood up, and bumped my fist with Jaune´s.

"Connor! It´s good to see you´re alright." Pyrrha greeted me as she transformed her sword into a rifle. As she started to shoot, I nodded at her before turning my attention to the other students. One of them was a guy dressed in green clothes with black hair, and the other was an orange haired girl wielding a massive war-hammer. I had never seen such a big weapon before, and it was surprising that someone could move it as swiftly as she did.

"I´m Ren, and she is Nora. We can do proper introductions later." Ren said this to me without taking his eyes off of the Death Stalker. The girl seemed to be enjoying the fight so much that she didn't even react to the mention of her name.

We stepped back, closing the gap between us and the edge of the remaining section of the bridge. The Death Stalker was waiting for the right moment to attack, and we were waiting for the right moment to repel it.

However, I lost concentration for a second when I heard the Nevermore attacking the girls on the other side. When I turned, I could see the Death Stalker´s claws covering my field of vision. They were too close to completely defend against them, and the only thing my reflexes managed to do was raising my swords into a defensive position.

As I expected, the blow was powerful, enough to make me lose the grip on my swords. In the blink of an eye, I could feel how my body rolled towards the edge of the bridge. The foggy valley was waiting for me. Before I fell, however, I felt how one of my arms got pulled upwards, stopping my movement.

"Gotcha!"

My eyes were looking down to the abyss, but hearing Jaune´s voice meant I had just been saved by him. Jaune helped me get back on the bridge, and ran towards the Death Stalker just after throwing my swords back at me.

As he ran, he looked back at me.

"Go help them. We´ll take care of this!"

I nodded at him and turned, trying to think of a way to get to the other side of the bridge. The drop was massive. I tried to think of a way of the get across, but nothing came to my mind.

Suddenly, the Nevermore started to fly towards the ruins, being attacked by Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake. The attacks didn't seem to faze the massive bird-like beast, instead, they seemed to anger it more and more. Eventually, it crashed against the ruins, destroying most of the structure. My gaze was fixed on the beast, until I saw how the girls were using the falling debris to get back to a stable surface. That was my opportunity.

I jumped into the abyss, landing on a small rock and using my momentum to move upwards, jumping as fast as possible before my feet gave away to the gravity. I started to take my bow, and a couple of arrows out of my quiver. Their heads were coloured differently, showing which type of dust they had been infused with. These ones were infused with fire and wind.

Just before I could do my last jump, a small rock hit my shoulder, and as a result I lost my footing.

I fell.

Or at least, that´s what I thought, until I could hear a very familiar, excited voice.

"Going somewhere, Connor?"

It was Yang, she had grabbed my right arm, and threw me upwards. I landed next to her after a couple of seconds, the battle still raging around us.

"Thanks Yang!"

"No problem, but why don´t we take care of this first, and then you can tell me how awesome I was?" She gave me a cheeky smile and started to shoot at the nevermore. I could only chuckle and started to draw my bow again, but it was then that I noticed that most of my arrows had fell off form the quiver. Only 2 arrows remained, aside from the ones I had in my hands.

-_Damn it…I´ve got to make these count_\- I thought.

I shot the fire arrow, landing a blow on the Nevermore´s belly. The fire elicited a growl from the beast, but the speed at which it was flying killed the flames faster that than I thought.

"CONNOR! OVER HERE!"

Ruby´s shouts were echoing through the valley. When I spotted her, I could see she was making me a signal to go there, Blake and Weiss already near to her.

"Connor, I think I know what my sister wants. Go there, I´ll do the rest for now. Go!"

Yang didn't wait for me to answer, and jumped straight at the Nevermore as soon as it got close. When I got to Ruby, it was apparent that she had already something planned. She got close to my ear and explained her plan. My job was to use my remaining arrows to further help Weiss retaining the nevermore in place once Yang had made it crash against the nearby cliff.

"Got it, Ruby."

The crashing sound of the Nevermore was our signal to get ready. Weiss ran towards the gigantic Grimm, and used her glyphs to keep its tail in place. Yang, running past her, helped Blake, creating the slingshot near Ruby. When Weiss came back, Ruby got in place, and a new glyph started to pull her back.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Can I?"

"Can-"

"Of course I can!" Weiss interrupted Ruby as soon as she stared to question her. I just drew my bow back, a Wind infused arrow aimed at the nevermore. The glyph Weiss had prepared turned red, and Ruby flew off.

"Weiss, now!" As soon as I exclaimed this, a white glyph appeared in front of me. I released the arrow, and the glyph seemed to have attached to it. A few meters before meeting my target, the dust inside my arrow was released, and at the same time, Weiss triggered her glyph.

The plan couldn´t have worked out better.

The ice combined with the strong whirlwind created by the arrow. Soon, the ice that should have just covered a small part of the belly of the Nevermore had extended rapidly, covering most of its body, and freezing its wings. This way, the Nevermore would not be able to move around as much, making it easier for Ruby to take down the beast.

Ruby used her scythe to pull the beast upwards, running on top of more and more glyphs. At the end, I could just stare in amazement as Ruby beheaded our foe.

"That was…something" Yang was the first to talk. Blake, Weiss and I were just staring at Ruby, ignoring Yang´s words.

Moments later, Ruby had regrouped with us and the rest of the gang.

"That was a great plan Ruby." I acknowledged. "I know! And to think that it came to my mind in just a moment! I´m so happy!" She was jumping up and down, proud of her actions.

"You weren´t half bad, Connor. That arrow of yours could have been shot a little bit higher to be more effective" Weiss didn´t seem to be as impressed, but I guess that was just her personality showing off.

"Oh, C´mon Weiss. We were great!" She moved beside me and put and arm around my neck. "My friend here almost died if it weren´t because of me, but he did great!" Her grin was as big as it could get, and I laughed as a reponse, a small blush showing my embarrassment at the fact that such a moment caused most of my arrows to go down to the abyss.

"Connor. Where´s your other sword?" Blake asked, her expression still as blank as when I first met her.

"My sword?" I started to look at my holsters, and one of them was empty. My best guess was that it had fallen off along with my arrows. I sighed in disappointment. "My father is not going to be pleased…"

After a small chat, we left the area, as our mission there was done.

* * *

_A couple of hours later…_

"…and finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Professor Ozpin announced.

I was standing in the crowd, next to Jaune. "Hey, don't look so sad, Connor. I´m sure there must be other students without a team." He said, trying to encourage me.

"Thanks, Jaune, but I´m pretty sure those were all of the students. It wouldn´t surprise me if I get called just so they can tell me that I´ll have to come back next year."

Jaune had a worried look. Just before everyone started to leave the place, thinking everything was over, Ozpin spoke again.

"This year, our number of students was not exact to not leave anyone outside of a team. Connor Lancaster?"

Everyone looked at me. I was waiting for the worse.

"You showed a good understanding of the situation, and even though you did not retrieve any of the relics, you showed a good chemistry with team RWBY. The name won´t be changed, but from now on, you will work with them as a team, as the fifth white knight. Congratulations."

The smile plastered on my face was one of relief. Before I could notice, Ruby was jumping towards me, cheering as the rest of the team came to me. Once again, Yang put her arm around my neck, chocking me as she laughed. "It seems I´ll be able to be around to save you each time you fall Connor!" I somehow managed to release myself from her grip

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Yang." I said.

Weiss came up, gave me a stern look, and then smiled a little. "Try not to get in my way…and welcome to the team." I gave her a smile.

"It seems we will be working together." Blake had her arms crossed, but I could see she wasn´t as serious as before. "Yay! Now we call all be friends!" Ruby exclaimed as she pulled as all into a hug.

I guess not getting any relics was not a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Now that I´m back, updates will be regular. Remember to follow, fav, and review.**


End file.
